New Bond
by Floral White
Summary: Kehidupan mereka berubah total ketika para kage memutuskan untuk memberikan keringanan hukuman bagi Sasuke dengan syarat ia harus menikahi Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang didasari atas "pernikahan paksa"Apalagi mereka harus menghasilkan penerus Uchiha sebagai bukti kesetiaan Sasuke, ditambah dg "kontrak"yg diajukan tetua Konoha/DLDR
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo's, OOC, diksi dan deskripsi seadanya **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

**#Prolog**

**.**

Seorang wanita dengan iris madu menggertakkan gigi menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Hokage kelima itu tengah berdebat dengan kage-kage dari desa _shinobi_ lainnya. Disampingnya, Kakashi duduk dengan wajah tenang, tetapi kekhawatiran nampak jelas di matanya.

"Aku rasa, dia pantas diberi kesempatan. Tidak bisa kita pungkiri, karena bantuannya juga rencana Obito tidak terealisasi. Kalian pasti sudah sangat paham apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak berbalik membantu dan proyek "_tsuki no me" _ benar-benar terelaksana," ujar Gaara. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara membela seseorang sampai seperti itu. Gaara terus saja memberikan pendapatnya agar hukuman tersebut tidak terlalu berat. Ini adalah salah satu cara ia berterima kasih pada pemuda pirang yang telah membantunya keluar dari kesendiriannya dulu.

Begitu juga dengan Tsunade dan Kakashi, dan jangan lupakan Raikage. Kakek tua yang masih bebadan kekar itu ikut membela _missing nin_ Konoha tersebut. Salahkan Killer Bee yang menceramahinya tentang persahabatan dan keluarga juga ikatan antara mereka.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, pelan-pelan mencoba menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya. Tubuhnya sedikit terasa kaku, tenggorokannya juga kering.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, teme!" seru Naruto gembira. Pemuda maniak ramen itu langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah tidur lebih dari satu minggu tersebut.

Melihat gelagat Sasuke, Naruto dengan sigap menuangkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Dengan cengiran khasnya, pemuda itu mengambil kembali gelas yang sudah tandas isinya tersebut.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan suara serak.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, beberapa saat kemduian dia mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Sepuluh hari, Teme."

"Dan hukuman?" lanjut Sasuke tanpa emosi. Dia memang sudah tahu konsekuensi yang akan diterima akibat predikatnya sebagai _missing nin_.

Suasana kamar hening, Naruto yang biasanya _hyperaktif_ sekarang mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu sedikit takut dengan reaksi Sasuke jika memberitahukan hasil keputusan para _kage_ tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus karena Naruto tidak kunjung bicara, "Dobe!"

Naruto sedikit kaget, tetapi dia langsung menutupinya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Aku akan memangggil nenek Tsunade dan memberitahunya kau sudah bangun," ucap Naruto seraya berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak sanggup untuk menyampaikannya sendiri pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sosok gadis _pink_ tengah berbaring lemah di tempat tidur pasien. Emeraldnya terlihat kosong, matanya sembab. Tentu saja dia sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang disampaikan Tsunade.

"_Untuk menghindari hukuman mati, Sasuke harus menikah dengan seseorang dan tinggal di Konoha. Dan para kage sepakat untuk memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai pendampingnya. Hal ini dilakukan agar clan Uchiha tidak punah dan karena Sakura satu-satunya perempuan yang dianggap cukup memenuhi syarat dalam berbagai hal."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Sakura. Dia ingin menolak tetapi tidak bisa, Sakura tidak sanggup melihat Naruto kehilangan saudaranya lagi. Pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri itu begitu bahagia ketika mengetahui Sasuke berbalik membela Konoha. Sakura tahu bagaimana kuatnya ikatan diantara mereka, walaupun Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau ia sudah memutuskan ikatan seperti itu. Tetapi Sakura yakin, jauh di dalam hati beku Sasuke, ikatan itu masih ada. Karena itu, kali ini dia yang akan berkorban untuk sahabatnya. Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya, dia juga harus siap mental jika Sasuke tidak akan menerima pernikahan yang sudah diatur seperti ini. Gadis juga harus bersabar dengan setiap penolakan yang akan diterimanya dari Sasuke nantinya, karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dulu dia yang meminta Naruto untuk membawa kembali Sasuke, sekarang gilirannyalah untuk membalas Naruto dengan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari hukuman yang menantinya. Walaupun nantinya Sasuke akan mengacuhkannya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, Sasuke tinggal di Konoha dan Sakura tahu bagi Naruto itu adalah salah satu keinginan terbesarnya, begitu juga dirinya.

Tetapi satu hal lagi yang membuat Sakura begitu terguncang, dia merasa dirinya sudah tidak akan berguna lagi. Karena itu, dia memilih untuk langsung menyetujui apa yang menajadi keputusan para _kage_. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan setelah kemampuannya sebagai _kunoichi _dan _iryo-nin_ tidak bisa digunakan lagi akibat luka parah yang di deritanya.

Dan sekarang Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna, dia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Tetapi semangat api yang diwariskan oleh hokage ketiga dulu membuat adanya harapan dalam dirinya, seandainya dia benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia bertekad untuk memulainya dari awal, berlatih, belatih dan berlatih. Mulai belajar dari nol lagi, karena ia masih memiliki harapan. Selama masih ada harapan, dia akan terus berjuang sampai titik batasnya.

.

Sasuke termenung sejenak setelah mendengar hukuman yang diterimanya. Dia mengabaikan keberadaan Tsunade yang tengah memerikasa kondisinya.

Memang hukuman yang diterimanya tidak terlalu berat. Dia hanya harus menjalani beberapa pelayanan masyarakat selama enam bulan, tidak boleh keluar dari Konoha selama satu tahun. Dan jika dia melanggar beberapa peraturan dia akan menerima konsekuensinya.

Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, dia diharuskan unutk menikah dan calon istrinya juga sudah ditetapkan oleh para pemimpin aliansi _shinobi_ lainnya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap keluar jendela.

Tsunade merapikan _clipboard_-nya karena sesi pemeriksaan Sasuke sudah selesai. Menghela nafas sejenak, Tsunade membuka mulutnya, "Haruno Sakura."

Tubuh Sasuke agak kaku, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah apa yang dikatakan Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakn dua minggu lagi," lanjut Tsunade lalu menutup pintu ruang pasien tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedikit _shock_.

* * *

**TBC**

,

,

Gomen kalo ada banyak typo.

R&R?


	2. Kontrak

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**#Kontrak**

**.**

Sakura mendesah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pagi itu, pandangannya masih terpaku pada tetesan embun pada daun jendela yang berkilau akibat pantulan matahari pagi. Hari ini Sakura sudah dibolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, gadis _pink_ itu juga sudah mengganti pakaian pasiennya dengan dengan baju sehari-harinya. Seharusnya ia senang, itu artinya luka-luka yang dialaminya sudah bisa dikatakan pulih. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang membuatnya takut, gugup dan khawatir.

Kaki jenjangnya yang tengah menjuntai di atas ranjang pasien, akhirnya menapaki lantai. Sakura melangkah pelan menuju jendela, dengan perlahan tangan mungil yang dulunya menyimpan kekuatan monster dalam tinjunya bergerak untuk membuka daun jendela yang terbuat dari kaca bening tersebut. Wangi musim semi dan cahaya hangat mentari pagi langsung menyambutnya, sejenak ia memejamkan mata menikmati terpaan hangat sang surya yang terasa nyaman dikulitnya. Dan sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya, bersyukur pada _Kami-sama _karena ia masih bisa menikmati hal kecil seperti ini.

"Hei Jidat, sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap untuk kembali ke rumah," kata Ino lalu menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Suara sahabat pirangnya membuat Sakura menampakkan kembali virdiannya, gadis itu kembali mendesah karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Seperti kau betah menginap di sini saja, _Pig_," balas Sakura sebal.

Sakura ingat bagaimana keras kepala dan rewelnya Ino ketika gadis pirang itu dulu terluka setelah pulang misi dan harus menginap di rumah sakit. Mati-matian ia menolak perintah Tsunade untuk bermalam di rumah sakit agar proses penyembuhannya bisa dilakukan dengan cepat. Tetapi dengan keras Ino menolak dengan memberikan alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akan, seperti ia phobia ruangan ruangan pasien, tidak bisa tidur kalau bukan di kamar sendiri, takut hantu karena di rumah sakit ini banyak yang telah meninggal dan berbagai alasan lainnya. Tentu saja itu semua hanya bualan Ino, padahal ia bekerja di rumah sakit ini, terus ia juga sering menginap di hutan ketika misi dan mengenai banyak orang yang meninggal di rumah sakit, tentu saja itu benar namanya juga rumah sakit. Dan ujung-ujungnya, Sakura yang bertugas melakukan perawatan terhadap Ino di rumah gadis pirang itu tentunya.

Ino hanya nyengir mendengar komentar sinis sahabatnya," aku merindukanmu, Sakura," ujar Ino tepat di telinga Sakura seraya memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sahabatnya membuat Sakura merinding dan agak takut. Dengan cepat Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Ino dan menjauh dari gadis pirang yang tengah menautkan alisnya bingung.

"I-Ino, aku masih normal. Aku masih menyukai laki-laki," ujar Sakura dengan pandangan horor. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, "apa kepribadianmu berubah setelah perang?" lanjutnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Eh?" kaget Ino. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh suara tawa membahana. Ino tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Sakura bisa berpikiran seperti itu. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang kepribadiannya berubah?" sindir Ino lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega, semburat merah muncul di pipinya karena malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Berapa lama lagi kau akan menangis, _Pig_?" gumamnya mengabaikan Ino yang masih gelindingan di lantai sambil memegang perutnya. Sakura melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Ino yang tengah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hei Jidat, kenapa meninggalkanku _baka_!" teriak Ino setelah sadar Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar pasien. "Padahal aku kesini untuk menjemputnya," gerutunya meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

.

.

"Ramen paman Takeuchi memang yang terbaik, tambah lagi paman!" seru Naruto setelah menyelesaikan mangkuk pertamanya hanya dalam sepuluh menit.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk yang keseratus kalinya, _Dobe_."

Naruto melirik sekilas pemuda yang beberapa hari ini rutin menemaninya makan siang. "Mulutku juga," ujar Naruto dan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada semangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo yang tersaji di depannya.

Sasuke memutar matanya imajinatif, lalu kembali dengan ramen ukuran sedangnya. Sasuke memang telah keluar dari rumah sakit empat hari yang lalu, dan hari ini ia sudah mulai berlatih dengan Naruto. Walaupun kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya, ia tetap saja berlatih walaupun Tsunade belum mengizinkannya, karena tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama tidur di rumah sakit.

Lima menit dalam damai, suara cempreng Naruto langsung merusak kedamaian yang tercipta.

"Nanti malam kita pergi ke festival, bagaimana _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, dia terus saja melahap ramen yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Bagaimana, _Teme_?" desaknya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Aku akan menyeretmu, kau siap-siap saja nanti malam," ujar Naruto kesal.

Sasuke masih mengabaikannya, ia benar-benar benci festival karena pada dasarnya ia tidak suka keramaian. Setelah ramennya habis dan hanya menyisakan sedikit kuah kental di mangkuknya, Sasuke mangambil segelas air dan menegak setengahnya. Ia kemudian meraba-raba kantongnya dan mengambil uang secukupnya untuk membayar bagiannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Mau kemana, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang bangun dari kursinya.

Sasuke mendengus, "tentu saja pulang, _baka_!" jawabnya. Lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah memandang punggungnya.

'_Teme_, Sakura-_chan_' Naruto membatin. Entah kenapa, pemuda maniak ramen itu sudah tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan sisa ramennya.

"Paman, terima kasih untuk ramennya!" teriak Naruto lalu keluar dari kedai sederhana tersebut setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Datang lagi Naruto," balas Takeuchi seraya membereskan meja tempat dua pemuda yang mempunyai jasa besar dalam peperangan kemarin. Takeuchi mengambil uang bayaran mereka dan mulai merapikan mangkuk dan sumpit bekas mereka, "Naruto masih saja membenci _menma_," gumam Takeuchi melihat mangkuk Naruto dengan sisa kuah ramen yang berhiaskan irisan _menma_.

.

.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Kakashi ketika tiba di ruangan hokage. Waktu dia sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati buku _icha-icha_ _paradise _edisi terbaru, seorang _anbu_ mengganggu kegiatannya karena perintah Tsunade.

Tsunade yang tengah menikmati _sake_-nya menatap pria awal tiga puluhan tersebut. "Para tetua menyebalkan itu," gumamnya lalu kembali meneguk minumannya.

Kakashi yang melihat keadaan hokage seperti itu mempunyai firasat buruk, karena itu salah satu cara wanita itu untuk melepas stress atau tengah memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa dipecahkannya.

"Ini," ujar Tsunade sambil mengulurkan sebuah map berwarna biru.

Kakashi membuka map tersebut dan melihat ada beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya. "Ini keterlaluan," geram Kakashi. Matanya masih mencoba meneliti setiap huruf yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, berharap menemukan sebuah kesalahan di sana.

Setelah membacanya, Kakashi menaruh kertas tersebut di atas meja dan membiarkannya berserakan. Tangan kananannya memijit keningnya, lalu menyambar sebotol _sake _dari meja Tsunade dan meneguknya hingga setengah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade sesekali cegukan.

Kakashi menghabisi sisa _sake_, "kita serahkan saja pada mereka," ujarnya pasrah.

Kakashi mendesah pelan, sebotol _sake_ tidak akan emmbuatnya mabuk. Seklai lagi, ia mencoba melihat kertas laknat itu hanya untuk memastikan apa-apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi ini. ia yakin Tsunade pasti sudah melakukan sebisanya untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi. Tetua-tetua itu memang sangat keras kepala dan egois.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura, sampai kapan kita membohonginya?" ujar Kakashi. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan anak didiknya itu, dia sangat tahu Sakura pasti sangat _shock_ dengan kondisi yang direkayasa oleh Tsunade sendiri.

Tsunade melihat Kakashi dengan mata agak merah karena terlalu banyak minum, "aku hanya (hik) membutuhkan sedikit bukti (hik)," jawabnya sambil cegukan.

"Jangan terlalu lama, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah kuanggap seperti putriku," ungkap Kakashi.

Tsunade tertawa rendah, "Sakura itu (hik) kuat. Dia pasti bisa melawati (hik) ini."

Tsunade sudah menghabiskan botol yang ke lima belas dan akhirnya runtuh di mejanya. Kakashi mendesah (lagi), lalu melakukan transformasi meninggalkan Tsunade yang telah pingsan.

.

.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Juugo, ia mengambil irisan tomat segar yang disediakan Juugo untuknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini, Sasuke," ulang Juugo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke masih mencomot satu persatu buah (sayur) kesukaannya tersebut, "hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Tiga tahun mengenal Sasuke tidak membuat Juugo bisa memahami sepenuhnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Menurut Juugo sifat Sasuke itu unik, penuh misteri juga kejutan. Karena dalam tim _Taka_, bisa dibilang Juugo-lah yang paling memahami Sasuke.

"Tadi, ada _anbu_ yang mencarimu, katanya kau disuruh menghadap hokage besok pagi," ujar Juugo setelah mengingat pesan yang disampaikan pria dengan topeng kelinci beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sasuke masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring dihadapannya, "hn."

Juugo sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sasuke, tapi ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mengabaikannya.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, mataharipun sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat digantikan kilauan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit. Sasuke baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, tubuhnya kembali terasa segar. Dengan handuk melilit pinggang sampai lutunya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengganti handuk tersebut dengan sebuah celana panjang dan baju kaos dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membantu Juugo menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu membantu, Sasuke," ujar Juugo ketika melihat Sasuke tengah mengiris beberapa sayuran untuk bahan sup mereka.

Jalan hidup yang diajalaninya membuat Sasuke sudah terbiasa melakukan hal sendiri, termasuk memasak untuk dirinya. Walaupun hanya menu sederhana.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke memasukkan sayur-mayur dan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam panci. Tidak lupa juga ia menambahkan irisan tomat yang cukup banyak, sedangkan Juugo tengah sibuk dengan tempura yang digorengnya.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam, yang terdengar hanyala suara penggorengan yang beradu dengan spatula, juga suara gelembung air mendidih yang menandakan bahwa supnya sudah siap dihidangkan.

"_Teme,_ aku datang menjemputmu!" seru Naruto dari luar.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan keras itu hanya mengabaikannya dan menyuruh Juugo untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Naruto yang kesal tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke menerobos masuk karena pintunya memang tidak di kunci, "ayo, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya mengikuti Naruto yang tengah menyeretnya, hidungya langsung disuguhi aroma yang menggugah selera ketika memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Jujur, ia belum makan malam dan perutnya memang menuntut ingin diisi. Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, selera makannya memang belum stabil.

"Kita datang tepat waktu, Sakura-_chan_," ungkap Naruto kegirangan. Putra _yondaime hokage_ itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah mencicipi kuah supnya.

"Aku juga mau coba, _Teme_," ujar Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sendok dan mangkuk kecil di tangannya.

Slrupp, "masih enakan kuah ramen paman Takeuchi," komentar Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ untuk sahabat pirangnya, sekarang Naruto jadilebih pintar memberikan ejekan dengan kata-kata terselubung untuk dirinya.

"Menyingkir kau," geram Sasuke lalu membawa panci tersebut ke tengah meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut.

Naruto yang memang mudah terpancing emosinya berniat untuk membalas Sasuke, perdebatan kecilpun tidak bisa dihindari. Walaupun mereka sudah delapan belas tahun, sikap mereka masih seperti waktu _genin_. Yeah, mereka berdua memang masih _genin_ kan.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu," ujar Sakura pada Juugo yang tengah mengerutkan kening melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang disertai kata-kata pedas dari keduanya.

Juugo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis _pink_ yang dengan cekatan menata tempura yang baru selesai ia goreng. Tempura tersebut di susun rapi dengan irisan tomat yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku akan membuat saus tomat untuk tempuranya," ujar Sakura menyerahkan piring yang penuh dengan tempura udang tersebut.

Juugo hanya mengangguk lalu membawa piring tersebut ke atas meja. Piring juga sudah ditata rapi oleh Naruto setelah mendapat ancaman dari Sasuke untuk menendangnya keluar jika tidak ada gunanya ia di sini.

"Saatnya makan," gumam Naruto lalu duduk manis di salah satu kursi.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku tidak pernah mengundangmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto menyeringai, "terserah," balasnya dan langsung mencomot tempura menggiurkan di depannya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang sudah amat sangat biasa baginya.

Tidak lama kemudian datang Sakura dengan semangkuk saus tomat buatannya diikuti Juugo.

"_Itadakimasu_," ujar Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Juugo sekilas memperhatikan dua orang yang merupakan rekan lama Sasuke ketika masih di Konoha. Memang mereka telah bertemu beberapa kali, itupun hanya sebentar di medan perang dan sisanya di kantor hokage.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto," tegur Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya yang tengah tersedak. Ia lalu menyodorkan segelas air untuknya.

"_Baka_!" gumam Sasuke di sela makannya.

Naruto mendelik kesal, "apa maksudnya itu," geram Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke mendengus, "kau bodoh seperti biasanya," ujarnya datar.

"KAU!" geram Naruto yang emosinya sudah terpancing.

"APA?" tantang Sasuke.

Sakura yang tahu adu mulut ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, berinisiatif melerai mereka, "kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak~"

"Aku lupa, kalian memang masih _genin_ kan," tutur Sakura lagi dengan sengaja.

"Eh, i-itu…" Naruto tidak tau harus berkata apa karena memang ia masih _genin_ dalam angkatannya.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura dan Naruto mungkin tidak mendegar ucapan pelan Sasuke, tapi Juugo yang duduk disampingnya tentu mendengarnya jelas.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Juugo melihat Sasuke menampakkan banyak ekspresi, selain kebencian dan wajah stoiknya. Ketika ia melihat perdebatan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto, Juugo memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang nampak kesal, marah, jengkel, juga seringai kemenangan jika Naruto tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Pemuda yang sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai pengganti Kimimaru itupun kadang tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Perhatiannya ia alihkan pada gadis _pink_ yang merupakan '_calon istri_' Sasuke berdasarkan keputusan yang dibuat oleh para _kage_.

'_Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan chakra gadis ini_' batin Juugo. Walaupun dia tidak ahli dalam hal ini, tetapi instingnya memang mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ketika menuangkan segelas air tanpa sadar ia memandang Sakura sekilas.

Hal inipun tidak luput dari perhatian Juugo, ia ingin tahu tentang ikatan seperti apa diantara mereka bertiga, seperti yang pernah di dengarnya dari Naruto ketika pertempuran mereka dulu waktu masih menjadi tim _Taka_.

.

.

"Ayolah_ Teme_, kita pergi ke festival. Hari ini pembukaannya dan pasti sangat meriah," bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak berminat," ujar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Sakura yang telah selesai membantu Juugo membersihkan dapur berpamitan untuk pulang. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," ujarnya entah pada Sasuke atau Juugo.

"Aku duluan, Naruto," lanjutnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura bersiap pulang menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum memncapai ganggang pintu, "kenapa pulang Sakura-_chan_? Bukannya kita mau ke festival?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, "aku tidak pernah bilang ingin kesana, bukannya kau yang menyeretku ke sini. Lagipula aku ingin istirahat Naruto, kondisiku belum pulih benar," jelas Sakura.

Naruto mendesah pelan, kecewa karena tidak ada yang menemaninya ke festival. "Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak perlu. Lagian kenapa tidak pergi bersama Juugo saja," saran Sakura.

"Ah, benar juga," cengir Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi bersenang-senang Juugo," katanya sambil menyeret Juugo keluar.

.

.

Sakura terlihat menyapa beberapa orang yang ia temui di jalan, hampir semua penduduk desa menuju tempat festival untuk menyaksikan kembang api yang menjadi tanda pembukaan festival tersebut. Ketika berbelok menuju arah rumahnya, jalan-jalan memang agak sepi. Ia mendongak melihat bulan yang menggantung indah di langit, kelip bintangpun tersamarkan olehnya.

Kurang dari seminggu lagi, hidupnya akan berubah total. Saat makan malam tadi, Sakura berusaha mati-matian bersikap sewajarnya pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan menanyakan padanya tentang keputusan yang diambilnya. Sakura masih belum tahu akan menjawab apa jika Sasuke menanyakan alasan dirinya menerima keputusan tersebut. Ia takut jika Sasuke beranggapan bahwa keputusannya itu hanya untuk merealisasikan impian masa kecilnya, impiannya dulu ketika masih dua belas tahun.

"_Baka_!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tersenyum miris dengan garis takdir yang akan dijalaninya.

"Sakura."

Suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya membuat tubuhnya kaku sesaat. Tetapi dengan cepat, ia bisa menguasai diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan berdiri di belakangnya dengan gaya khasnya. Sakura menelan salivanya, ia gugup mendapat tatapan intens dari lelaki di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui keputusan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya, "a-aku—" Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus menajwab apa, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin sedikit membantu Sasuke, juga untuk Naruto tentunya. karena ia tahu Sasuke itu tidak suka—

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

Nah, itu dia maksud Sakura.

"B-Bukannya begitu, Sasuke," tanggap Sakura cepat. Tanpa sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke kembali mempersempit jarak dengan Sakura, "lalu?" desak Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba untuk mencari alasan, "seperti mereka memberiku pilihan saja," jawabnya cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Sakura!" seru Sizune yang berlari dengan Tonton dipelukannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, jengkel karena perkatannya terpotong. Ia juga belum mengetahui alasan gadis _pink_ di depannya menyetujui 'pernikahan mereka'. pemuda itu bediri agak mneajuh dari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lega, "ada apa Shizune-_senpai_?"

Sizune tersenyum ke arah Sakura, "aku hanya ingin memantau kondisimu saja," ujarnya. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah," lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi, kali ini Shizune sudah menyelamatkannya — walaupun hanya sementara.

"Ayo Sakura, kamu harus istirahat. Besok nona Tsunade ingin kau berada di kantornya," ucap Shizune.

Sakura mengangguk patuh, "Selamat malam, Sasuke," ujarnya kemudian menghampiri Shizune.

"Kau juga harus datang besok, Uchiha," tambah Shizune.

"Hn, aku tidak pikun," balas Sasuke datar. Dalam sekajap, ia sudah menghilang dari hadapan dua perempuan yang terkekeh kecil karena jawabannya.

"Hah~ dasar Uchiha," komentar Shizune seraya menggandeng Sakura menuju rumah gadis itu. "Memangnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi. Sepertinya kedatanganku kurang tepat," ungkap Shizune.

Sakura mengusap pipinya mencoba mencari alasan, "tidak terlalu penting. Dia hanya bertanya suatu hal," jawabnya.

"Benarkah, hal seperti apa?" Shizune mencoba untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "tidak penting. Katanya ingin mengecek kondisiku, kenapa malah menginterogasiku, _sih_?" canda Sakura.

"Kau ini."

Mereka berjalan santai ke rumah Sakura, kembang api raksasa menghiasi langit Konoha menambah indah langit malam.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Tsunade. Setelah sarapan dengan segelas susu hangat dan roti untuk mengganjal perutnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan, ia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Pagi ini juga ia mempunyai janji dengan Shizune untuk _chek up_ di rumah sakit.

Setelah memeriksa keadaannya dengan Shizune, Sakura menuju kantor hokage. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, "apa ini mengenai pernikahan tersebut," gumamnya.

Ketika berjalan di lorong, ia tersenyum ramah pada beberapa _shinobi_ yang ia kenal. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat tetua Konoha yang baru saja kelaur dari ruangan hokage.

Tanpa mengetuk, Sakura langsung menerobos masuk, "_shisou_."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Tsunade dan Sasuke yang tengah berdebat dengan tatapan sengit.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dari Uchiha muda itu, "duduklah Sakura," perintahnya.

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap langsung pada pemuda disampingnya, "ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "tetua mengajukan beberapa persyaratan untuk kalian," ujar Tsunade. "Kalian diharuskan untuk menyetujuinya," lanjutnya.

Tsunade lalu menyodorkan map biru tersebut ke arah Sakura, Sasuke sendiri mendelik kesal ke Tsunade.

"Seharusnya aku membunuh mereka dulu," geram Sasuke.

Tsunade memandang Sasuke tajam, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Sakura membuka map tersebut, mengabaikan dua orang yang tengah bersitegang. Irisnya meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak jelas di sana. Ekspresinya berubah pucat dan saraf-sarafnya terasa kaku melihat kontrak yang tertulis di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka?" geram Sakura.

"Semuanya terserah kalian berdua, kalau ditolak artinya pernikahan itu batal dan kalian tahu akibatnya, kan," jelas Tsunade.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, gadis _pink_ itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi. Ia ingin melihat keputusan yang akan diambil Sakura.

"Baiklah," gumam Sakura. Ia kemudian mengambil pulpen dan menanda tangani kontrak tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah selesai, mereka menyerahkan map tersebut pada Tsunade.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengendalikan hidupku," ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan.

Sakura sendiri sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih, ia langsung berpamitan pulang pada Tsunade.

Sasuke menatap sekilas Sakura yang beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade.

"Aku pergi," ujarnya. Belakangan ini Sasuke bersikap sedikit lebih sopan.

.

Sakura berjalan lunglai keluar dari gedung hokage, ia tidak menyangka tetua Konoha akan melakukan hal seegois seperti itu. Salah satu kontraknya mengatakan kalau pihak pertama (Sasuke Uchiha) dan pihak kedua (Haruno Sakura) harus sudah memiliki keturunan dengan batas maksimum dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Yang artinya dalam dua tahun mereka sudah harus memiliki anak.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura pusing. Belum lagi masalah mengenai hilangnya kemampuannya sebagai seorang _iryonin_ dan _kunoichi_. Apa nantinya itu akan memberatkan bagi Sasuke, dia akan kembali menjadi gadis lemah yang tidak berguna.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan orang yang memanggilnya, tetapi tentu saja gagal karena pemuda itu dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"S-Sasuke, apa yang kau—"

"Kita harus bicara," tegas Sasuke.

"Tapi, a-aku harus—"

"Jangan membantah," potong Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menyeret gadis _pink_ yang tengah pasrah mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya kali ini tidak ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari interogasi Sasuke, seperti tadi malam.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan meripiu prolognya, saya benar-benar senang mendapat respon yang cukup bagus. Untuk summarynya aku ganti karena melihat Naruto chap 631 dan 632 yang keluar kemarin. Alurnya juga menjadi sedikit berbeda dari pemikiran awal.

Oy, saya juga mencoba untuk mendeskripsikan sifat dan sikap Sasuke dari sudut pandang Juugo agar tidak terlalu OOC (walaupun ini juga sudah OOC banget). Dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalas ripiu kalian satu-satu, tapi kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan dan chap berikutnya akan saya usahakan untuk membalasnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk readers yang menyempatkan diri mampir di fic ini, baik yang memberi jejak (berupa riview, favorite maupun alert) ataupun silent readers.

Untuk yang meriview prolog kemarin, saya sangat berterima kasih#

**Mili mili kecil, Brown Cinnamon, hanazono yuri , Lumina Melody18x96 , Baby Kim (semoga chap ini bisa memberi psedikit pencerahan^^), Dai Fu , Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS, , UchiHarunoKid , milkyways99 , Guest , Aoi Kimie , .77 , Shin 41, aya-chan , Diana, Putri Hassbrina, sasusaku uciha , Pink Onyx , Retno UchiHaruno, Raditiya , white moon uchiha , Tsurugi De Lelouch , , NoName , Seiya Kenshin, chezahana-chan , aguma , Azi-chan.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian :D**

**.**

**R&R?**


	3. Warning

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**# Warning**

**.**

"Kenapa?" geram Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Kini, mereka telah berada di sebuah gang kecil yang memang jarang dilewati orang. Tentu saja setelah Sasuke menyeret Sakura, ia memenjarakan gadis itu antara dinding dan lengannya.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lebih menatap intens iris virdian gadis _pink_ dalam kungkungannya.

Sakura mencoba untuk melihat ke arah lain, karenanya ia menunduk. Ia tidak berani langsung menatap _onyx_ kelam yang kini mengawasinya.

Melihat Sakura yang menatap tanah, Sasuke menggeram kesal karena gadis itu belum membuka mulutnya sedari tadi dan lebih mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu meringis, dan terpaksa membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"A-Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura seraya memegang pergelangan tangannya setelah Sasuke melepaskannya, "itu saja," tambahnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Cih, apa ini caramu untuk mewujudkan obsesi anehmu itu," kesal Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bisa bersamaku, kan?" sinis Sasuke, "semua juga tahu tentang obsesi bodohmu padaku," lanjutnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Air mata Sakura sudah siap tumpah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sungguh gadis itu tulus ingin membantu pemuda yang merupakan rekan satu timnya itu, ia tidak punya maksud lain. Ia juga tidak menampik perasaan yang masih terpendam di hatinya untuk Sasuke, tapi itu bukan obsesi. Sakura akan bahagia kalau seandainya Sasuke bisa bahagia meskipun dengan gadis lain, ia benar-benar ingin membantunya. Bukan karena Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke, dan ia terobsesi dengannya. Bukan seperti itu.

"Siapa yang terobsesi dengan orang sepertimu?" balas Sakura sinis setelah menguasai diri untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya tumpah.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang sekarang tengah melotot tajam ke arahnya. Ia kira, Sakura akan menangis sesenggukan di hadapannya setelah menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura dengan sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan, "aku bukan lagi gadis dua belas tahun bodoh itu lagi dan aku tidak pernah terobsesi denganmu!" tegasnya dengan mata sengit.

"Benarkah?" komentar Sasuke mempertanyakan, "lalu yang malam itu…"

Sakura yang langsung paham kemana maksud Sasuke menggeram pelan, "Itu bukan obsesi, bodoh!" teriaknya kesal sampai membuat sudut matanya mengluarkan cairan bening, "dan aku sudah melupakan semuanya sekarang," kata Sakura dengan nada pasti walaupun itu kebalikannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menerima pernikahan ini?" tanya Sasuke kembali dengan nada datar andalannya.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya, "Aku melakukan ini hanya karena ingin membantumu dan aku tidak punya jawaban lainnya lagi!" seru Sakura yang bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke tetapi ditahan oleh pemuda itu dengan cara memegang sebelah lengannya.

"Sakura—"

"Apalagi?" potong Sakura cepat.

Kilatan berbahaya terlihat dalam iris Sasuke, pemuda itu paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang memotong ucapannya. Menyadari hal ini, membuat sakura merasa gugup. Jujur, ia sedikit takut dengan Sasuke sekarang ini tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Kau tahu pernikahan itu bukan untuk main-main, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip pernyataan. "Dan bagi Uchiha, pernikahan itu hanya sekali seumur hidup," terang Sasuke membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya karena cara bicara Sasuke yang sangat serius.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh mata menawan yang dilihatnya, Sakura mengiyakan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Dan dengan perlahan namun tegas, Sasuke kembali menghimpit Sakura ke tembok dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Sakura. Sakura baru menyadari posisi mereka setelah merasakan hembusan hangat di depan wajahnya, membuat semua darahnya seperti mengalir ke seluruh pipinya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan-_nya, ia tidak bermksud untuk menjebak Sakura ke dalam ilusi, ia hanya ingin mengingatkan gadis itu kalau dia sedang bicara dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Sasuke tetap menatap tajam iris hijau Sakura.

Sakura tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sedikit menggeram melihat Sakura yang mulai menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

"Sakura—" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar tetap menatap ke matanya, "—sekali kau menyandang nama Uchiha, —Sasuke semakin mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sakura—"… kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya," jelas Sasuke dengan suara serak namun penuh peringatan."

Sakura merasa seluruh sarafnya menegang, ia juga tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Apalagi sekarang, gadis itu tengah ditawan oleh mata merah yang seolah menelusup ke seluruh persendiannya dan melemahkan mereka. Melihat tubuh kaku Sakura membuat Sasuke menyeringai bangga, sampai kapanpun gadis _pink_ di depannya ini memang selalu takluk oleh dirinya dan hanya dirinya.

"…walaupun kau mengemis padaku untuk melepasmu," lanjut Sasuke parau, "aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, Sakura," bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sudah tidak bisa merespon, ia hanya berdiri kaku dan mencoba perlahan memproses perkataan Sasuke barusan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seluruh tubuhnya merinding mendengar cara Sasuke menyebut namanya.

Di satu sisi, gadis itu merasa sedikit lega mendengar penerimaan Sasuke walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa takut. Karena semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke seperti sebuah peraturan yang mutlak untuknya, yang harus ia patuhi.

Sakura merasa pilihan yang diambilnya itu benar, memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat tim tujuh utuh kembali. Sejujurnya, ia ingin bersama Sasuke bukan karena perjodohan dan perintah egois para tetua. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya, mungkin ini adalah takdir yang harus ia lalui, dan sepertinya takdir juga tidak pernah bosan untuk membuat hidupnya begitu rumit.

Keputusan yang diambilnya memang tidak salah, tapi ada satu kesalahan fatal yang dibuatnya atau mungkin bisa dibilang kecerobohannya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar membaca secara detail kontrak yang diberikan oleh tetua Konoha. Ia benar-benar melewati poin krusial yang tercantum di dalamnya. Semoga saja Sakura bisa mengatasinya kelak.

.

.

Sakura menatap kosong langit biru melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan hanya fisik tapi juga pikiran, mental dan jiwanya. Suara parau nan tegas Sasuke masih berputar jelas di kepalanya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menyandang nama Uchiha. Sebuah klan terkemuka di Konoha dan di seluruh negara _shinobi_. Belum lagi mengenai kemampuan medis dan ninjanya menghilang, ditambah lagi kontrak dari tetua Konoha yang seolah mengatur hidupnya.

Hidupnya benar-benar berantakan.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura langsung duduk tegak, matanya sedikit menyipit melihat Naruto yang telah berdiri kusen jendelanya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto," kesal Sakura.

"Maaf," kata Naruto nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Naruto lalu melopat dan menghampiri Sakura di ranjangnya.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, "Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura memandnag Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi ke festival," jawab Naruto seraya merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura, dengan kedua kaki menggantung di ranjang.

"Jam berapa?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, yang artinya gadis itu tidak menolak. "Sekitar jam setengah delapan," jawab Naruto yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian turun dari ranjangnya menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Sakura tidak perlu mengajak Naruto karena pemuda itu sudah mnegekorinya di belakang.

Dua buah cangkir telah tersedia di atas meja ditemani dengan sepiring _cookies_.

"Apa kau tidak punya ramen instan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan beberapa _cookies_ sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, lalu mengambilkan air putih untuk Naruto yang tengah tersedak, teh mereka masih terlalu panas untuk diminum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto setelah menerima gelas yang berisi air putih dari Sakura, "sepertinya aku harus ke kedai paman Teuchi," katanya kemudian dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hah~ sesukamu sajalah," gumam Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Naruto segera meluncur menuju tempat favoritnya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pemuda yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

.

.

"_Kuso_!"

Sasuke menatap nanar pohon yang telah tumbang di hadapannya, terlihat banyak goresan luka dan tetesan darah mengalir melalui buku-bukun jarinya. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan warna kemerah-merahan, menandakan malam akan segera menjelang. Merasa amarahnya sedikit mereda, Sasuke meninggalkan hutan kecil tersebut dan melangkah anggun menuju kediamannya mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tangannya.

Jalan-jalan desa terasa lebih ramai, lentera-lentera yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan pun sudah mulai menyala. Konoha tengah mengadakan festival yang biasa mereka adakan setiap tahunnya. Pembukaannya memang kemarin malam, tetapi antusiasme warga Konoha tidak akan menurun sampai hari terakhir. Tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke, ia sangat tidak peduli dengan festival semacam ini. Karena pada dasaranya, pemuda itu memang membenci keramaian.

Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah merajuk pada seorang pemuda yang ia asumsikan adalah kakak bocah itu. Bukan karena ia peduli dengan urusan orang lain, tapi percakapan mereka merambat tanpa hambatan ke dalam gendang telinganya. Bocah itu tengah _ngambek_ pada kakaknya karena tidak bisa menemaninya ke festival karena ada misi. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke tanpa sadar menerawang ke masa lalunya. Saat keluarganya masih utuh dan tragedi itu belum terjadi. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali.

"Oii, Teme!"

Teriakan keras Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, tetapi langsung ditutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dobe!" desis Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan," komentar Naruto melihat penampilan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, pandangan matanya tetap lurus mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah mengoceh tidak jelas di sampingnya.

"…Pokonya kau harus datang, Teme. Kalau perlu aku akan menyeretmu." Setelah mnegatakan itu, Naruto langsung mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang telah dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya. Tapi bisa ditebaknya kalau hal itu pasti tentang festival, membosankan.

.

.

"Wah~ akhirnya kita bisa ke festival bersama-sama." Naruto merangkul Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya yang langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

" Ckk… Dobe!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, Sasuke. Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang," kata Naruto mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Juugo yang berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bagi Sakura, mereka berdua tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil dan sepele lainnya.

Sedangkan Juugo tengah memandang kagum Sasuke, bagaimana sempurnanya bungsu Uchiha itu menyembunyikan emosinya. Dia tahu, walaupun Sasuke memandang sinis ke arah Naruto karena menyeretnya untuk pergi ke festival tapi buktinya Sasuke bersama mereka sekarang. Berada satu tim dengan Sasuke selama tiga tahun membuat Juugo sedikit tidaknya bisa memahami Sasuke.

Juugo melirik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat senyum kecil menghiasi bibir gadis _pink _tersebut. Mungkin sedikit geli dengan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang mempermasalahkan ramen. Nah sekarang, topik mereka berdua mengenai kebodohan Naruto yang diakibatkan terlau banyak mengkonsumsi ramen.

Juugo sangat menyadarinya, sikap Sasuke saat mereka masih menjadi bagian dari tim Hebi atau Taka sangat berbeda jauh dengan sekarang ini. Ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas kalau Sasuke memang peduli dengan teman-temannya, khususnya dua orang rekan satu timnya. Juugo bisa merasakan perbedaan yang besar dari tindakan Sasuke terhadap dua orang itu. Misalkan saja, saat Sasuke masih berada di tim Taka, ia tidak akan repot-repot untuk membuka suaranya jika mereka (Suigetsu, karin dan Juugo) tengah membahas hal-hal yang tidak berguna atau tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuannya. Tapi beda dengan mereka (Naruto dan Sakura), Sasuke dengan mudah mengungkapkan pikirannya walaupun hanya mengenai suatu hal yang bisa dibilang konyol. Sederhana memang, tapi yang kita bicarakan ini Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto kini terpaku pada tangan Sasuke yang memiliki lumayan banyak goresan. Tidak terlihat jelas sih, tapi ia bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah luka baru. Sontak saja, naluri medisnya langsung keluar untuk memberikan pengobatan. Melupakan kekesalannya tentang perkataan Sasuke mengenai dirinya yang terobsesi dengan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan melihat ruas jari-jarinya dan telapak tangan pemuda itu yang tentu saja terdapat lumayan banyak goresan.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, dia berniat ingin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura tetapi diurungkannya setelah ia merasakan sensai dingin namun nyaman di kulit tangannya. Dengan sudut matanya, ia melirik Sakura yang tengah mengoleskan benda lengket ke seluruh luka yang ada di tangannya . Mereka tetap berjalan seperti sebelumnya walaupun Sakura tengah mengobati dirinya.

"Teme manja," sindir Naruto dengan seringai geli.

Sasuke melotot dan sontak mengambil tangannya dari Sakura, tapi ditahan oleh gadis itu. "Sebentar lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan, mengabaikan silau kematian yang di arahkan padanya. Seketika pandangannya berhenti saat melihat Kiba dan Akamaru di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Oii… Kiba!" seru Naruto lalu berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan anjingnya.

Juugo masih berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pandangan meneliti. Pasalnya, Juugo telah menawarkan dirinya untuk mengobati luka di tangan Sasuke yang langsung ditolak oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan ia menawarkan untuk mengobatinya beberapa kali. Juugo tersenyum kecil, Sasuke bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda bila berurusan dengan mereka.

.

.

Tbc

.

Maaf kalo apdetnya lama dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini.

Balasan riview:

**Qren** : Makasih udah ripiu, kalau penasaran tetap baca ya

:Chap ini sepertinya lebih pendek, tapi insyaAllah chap selanjutnya bakalan dipanajngin

**FuuYuki34 :** Kenapa ya? kalo mau tahu baca chap-chap berikutnya ya:D

**ShifukiKafudo** : Ini udah lanjut…

**UchiHarunoKid** : Mau tau? Makanya tetep baca #kicked

**veisa kazu nara** : Iya makasih, ini udah lanjut^^

**white moon uchiha** : Ini chap barunya, terima kasih udah nyempetin ripiu

**Green Mkys** : Eh iya, itu Typo dan salam kenal juga

**Meshiki Aritoka** : Eh, tema cerita kita sama. Kakashi topengnya di buka kok, tanya saja sama orangnya #kicked

Dan makasih ya udah membaca dan ripiu juga

**Hanazono yuri** : maaf gak bisa kilat, tapi ini chap terbarunya

**Raditya** : Yeah, abang radit udah bisa nebak tapi anggap saja belum tau yaa #maksa  
**aguma** : Ini baru update^^

**Rirrin dhika** : Makasih udah ripiu, dan mengenai kemampuan Sakura itu… tunggu chap berikutnya ya

**uchiharuno susi** : Makasih udah ripiu, ini lanjutannya

**sunny **: Ini lanjutannya

: Makasih, Ini lanjutannya dan makasih juga untuk penyemangatnya^^

**gadisranti3251** : Gadiss, makasih untuk ripiunya dan ini chap terbarunya

**Sanny UchiHaruno Swift** : Ini udah update chap tiganya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meripiu

**YR** : Maaf gak bisa apdet cepet dan chap ini pendek, tapi saya usahakan chap berikutnya lebih panjang dan updatenya bisa agak cepet

**Saga desu** : Ini lanjutannya

**Diana** : Maaf kalo lama, tapi ini udah apdet

: Siip, makasih ya udah meripiu

: Maaf ga bisa se-lekasnya, tapi ini udah apdet. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan juga ripiunya.

**Lumina Melody18x96** : Gomen, gak bisa apdet kilat, tapi lanjutannya udah update

**Lhylia Kiryu** : iya typo emang masih bejibun, chap ini udah saya cek. Dan kalo masih banyak, semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu. Makasih udah baca dan juga untuk ripiunya

**emerallized onyxta** : Makasih… ini lanjutannya

**Benrina Shinju** : Indah, maaksih untuk ripiunya. Ini udah lanjut^^

**Anka-Chan** : Ini apdetannya

**Uchiha Yui-chan** : salam kenal juga, ini apdetannya dan maaf gak bisa kilat

**Dya onyx** : Salam kenal juga, terus ikutin fic ini ya ntar semuanya akan jelas

**Lyn kuromuno** : Iya makasih, ini lanjutannya

**khoirunnisa740** : Ini lanjutannya, dan makasih untuk ripiunya

: Kalo mau tahu apa yg di derita Sakura, makanya tetep ikutin ceritanya ya^* dan maaf kalo chap ini agak pendek

**Vika** : Ini lanjutannya

**Guest** : maaf gak bisa apdet petir, tapi ini udah update chap terbarunya

.

Read and Riview or Concrite?


End file.
